


A new alliance

by Teeterama



Series: My life in chaos and despair [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeterama/pseuds/Teeterama
Summary: Tristen goes looking for shelter and finds another lost author. She also wonders why she got involved with all this.





	A new alliance

I hear footsteps behind me, before turning around to my most likely doom I ponder what got me here.

I joined the fandom of ETN after season 2. What got me interested were the constant advertisements I saw on YouTube and Shane Dawson (who was in the first season). I decided not to buy YouTube red (or premium as it is currently called), that is until Season 3 where Matpat appeared. All summer, I bingewatched the show while waiting for the next episode. I also watched a few YouTubers who made theories about the show, including Leah. She was the one that costed me to fall into this hellhole....but at the same time I am grateful for being here.  
Anyway back to my present situation. I turned around, and instead of seeing a monster, I saw someone who looked familiar. She introduced herself as chala and told me that after the disastrous party she got lost in the Forest too.Well she wasn't lost, she had ran away on purpose. What she then told me was a shipload of information about the SAE. I don't know who to believe anymore. Chala said she was trying to find someone named Penelope.  
I decided to help her out so I followed her. I was still thinking about everything she told me. The SAE is untrustworthy, Emo is in the danganronpa world (kind a cool,kinda not), and Alice has a imaginary but not imaginary friend. I don't know whose side I am on in all of this, I don't even know if all the SAE is evil (what a weird phrase). What I DO know though is that my teddy bear and I will stay alive or try to at least. I also know that me and chala will find whoever Penelope is,find the bunker where the other authors are, and spread the news of this huge conspiracy.


End file.
